Talk:Item IDs/@comment-26580582-20150709200321/@comment-26580582-20150712141550
Well, if you really want that stupid argument... Does I keel zombs with it faster: Y/N? Experiment, find out. Quicker than going to the Wiki. Your interpretations may not always be 100% accurate, but they are close enough for you to work with. Perfectly intuitive. Unlike the editor - where some structures have clipping for zombies, and create proper pathfinding, while others do not - so the zombie falls through the floor (this issue plagues even PEI). There's no indication as to which is which. So you gotta experiment, find out, then stick something that DOES clip between the floors they are falling through, and bake the pathing again. Or how sometimes a zombie will spawn, sometimes it wont, and how only a limited number will spawn, regardless of how many hundreds you put in. Sometimes an item spawns and sometimes it wont. So ya gotta make more to increase the chance, but may randomly end up with more than intended. Especially infuriating with boss zombies. You can load the same map, in the same place, 20 times, thinking you did something to break your boss spawn, only to find nothing wrong with it, go back, flip the day/night back and forth until you get a full moon - AND IT SPAWNS! And then mysteriously vanishes a moment later, for no apparent reason. There's structure limits per area that the editor does not warn you about, pathing limits that aren't documented, pathing assumptions that appear random, spawn triggering that, sometimes seems based on range, other times does not, incline limits that have no visibility or method to calculate, FPS issues that quickly stack, and aren't apparent in the editor, as rendering is handled differently. Tiling and ladder issues that cause players to fall through or clip through certain objects, but not others. The fact that you need to define tiers for single item drops, similarly, unintuitive. The undocumented copy/paste command, the undocumented, and buggy as hell, multi-step undo command. The undocumented png format requirements. ...and then half of the customization requires the retail variant of Unity, which is a whole other ball of wax. So no, game: simple - editor: exercise in frustration. Unlike the game, where documentation is entirely optional, the editor is in ''desperate ''need of more documentation, as well as reference materials. But hey, I don't blame you for not wanting to do it. A lot of the mysteries of this thing would require help from Nelson himeself to solve, after all. But if somoene else volunteers for the epic task, the last thing I'd do is sneer at their valient effort. This particular page's table is put to much more constructive use by the editor users than anyone else, after all - everyone else just uses it to cheat. >Zombies can only wear hats in the head section, nothing else (Face and neck doesn't) No, they can wear bandannas and glasses just fine - stick em in the gear section. It's just ''some ''they won't wear, and others they will, and like so many things, this seems entirely random.